bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Card Battles
thumb|Card Battles gameplay (the main player in this case is on right side) Card Battles are battles with 15 chosen cards containing towers and bloons. They were introduced into Bloons TD Battles Mobile on June 20, 2016 and 9 days later, Veteran Cards were introduced, each card uncovering on a weekly basis. Strategies See Card Battles/Strategies . See individual towers/upgrades on their own page(s). List of Cards in Card Battles: Cards These cards are unlocked by unlocking their corresponding tower and unlocking the upgrade tier. They have a blank icon on the top left corner. Note that unlocking new cards require the respective tower tier unlocking. So the Bionic Boomer requires Tier-3 or higher Boomerang Thrower, Reactor Sub requires Tier-4 Monkey Sub, Robo Monkey requires Tier-3 or higher Super Monkey, etc. Veteran Cards Veteran Cards are made available to the game weekly. To unlock them a certain amount of battles is required before getting the Veteran Card(s) desired. They have an 'I' (symbolizing 1) on the top left corner. You may also purchase them for $1.99 USD each. Power Cards Power Cards are usually one-use cards that either boost your defense and/or sabotage your opponent's. They have a 'II' (symbolizing 2) icon on the top left corner. The way to unlock them is the same way to unlock Veteran Cards. There are two other unused Power Cards found in the game's data. It in unknown why they're unreleased. Version History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;3.6 Initial release of Card Battles ;3.7 Veteran Cards are released. After trashing a card, the next card will not be the same card already trashed. Using a Heli Pilot Card with the Pursuit upgrade automatically sets it to Pursuit Mode. (Technically a buff, but some players suggest it hinders the Heli Pilot) ;3.8 Option to purchase multiple decks of 15 cards per deck. Costs $4.99 USD to purchase. Purchasing Unlimited Club Access will decrease all Veteran Card (and Power Card) requirements by 50%. Card Battle Club Arenas are available. 1/4 Sabotage Supply Lines tower cost increased ($7500 --> $8000) 3/1 Laser Cannon tower cost increased ($4500 --> $5250) 3/1 Laser Cannon's Grouped Pinks bloon send cost increased ($4500 --> $5250) 3/1 Laser Cannon's Grouped Pinks bloon send now sends more Pink Bloons (150 --> 180) and rewards more income (+$200 --> +$220) 3/1 Spiked Ball Factory Grouped Zebras bloon send now sends fewer Zebra Bloons (60 --> 55) 0/0 Super Monkey tower cost decreased ($3000 --> $2500) 0/0 Tack Shooter tower cost decreased ($300 --> $250) 0/0 Tack Shooter's Spaced Blues bloon send cost decreased ($300 --> $250) 0/0 Tack Shooter's Spaced Blues bloon send now has tighter spacing. 4/0 Ring of Fire's Grouped Rainbows bloon send now sends fewer Rainbow Bloons (14 --> 11) 4/0 Ring of Fire's Grouped Rainbows bloon send unlocks earlier (Round 12 --> 11) 3/0 Neva Miss Targeting tower cost decreased ($3000 --> $2600) 4/0 Spectre tower cost increased ($13000 --> $14000) 0/4 Ground Zero tower cost increased ($15000 --> $16500) 0/4 Ground Zero's Grouped Pinks bloon send cost increased ($15000 --> $16500) 0/4 Ground Zero's Grouped Pinks bloon send now sends more Pink Bloons (450 --> 500) and rewards more income (+$600 --> +$650) 4/2 Glaive Lord tower cost decreased ($7400 --> $6500) 1/1 Monkey Beacon's Grouped Rainbows bloon send now sends more Rainbow Bloons (16 --> 18) and rewards more income (+$16 --> +$18) In desktop version, hovering over a card now highlights the card by expanding the size of it a little. In desktop version, click and drag now works when placing cards. White bloon cards are given their proper look (i.e. they are no longer light blue). Rematches no longer count towards card unlock progress. It is now easier for smartphone players to place towers at the bottom of the map. ;3.9 Power Cards are released. ;3.9.1 Power Card descriptions are now available to access in the "Edit Deck" menu. ;3.10 Win-Loss display for Card Battles is now separate from the normal Win-Loss display for all games played on Version 3.10 and later. ;4.1 Cards will only reappear in the deck after being played or trashed once the entire deck has been drawn. Random Cards will now give the same first shuffle to both players (to ensure better fairness) Random 15 cards now include more balance between low-cost, mid-cost, and high-cost towers and bloons. Lead Bloon speed increased by 20% 6.0 You can now use Track Powers such as Red Hot Spikes in Card Battles. Notes * Yellow, Pink, Zebra, Rainbow and Ceramic Bloon sends are good for rushing, especially with Regen and/or Camo applied and with hearty grouped sends. * Ceramic Bloons have a RBE of 104, so a rush of these can bust through your opponents defenses if not well defended. * A good rush card is the Blade Maelstrom card, with 9 Grouped Camo Regen Zebras unlocked on Round 11 for a measly $2000. * The Spiked Ball Factory card is OP, sending 55 grouped zebras on round 12 for $2000, outdoing many other good rushes. * It is important to hold either Juggerlanche or Chain Lightning in your hand in early game to counter possible rushes. Such rushes include, but are not limited to, 9 Grouped Camo Leads, 16 Grouped Camo Regen Leads, 9 Grouped Camo Regen Zebras, 55 Grouped Zebras, 30 Grouped Regen Zebras, 8 Grouped Camo Rainbows, etc. it should be noted that Juggerlanche does particularly well against non-MOAB class rushes. Gallery General Cardbattlewhatitis.png|Instructions on how to play Card Battles. Setupcardgames.png|Card Battles setup menu. Cardinfo.png|Zooming in into a card. Cards pack menu.png|Card selection menu. Steaminterfacecards.png|BTD Battles Steam interface. Sendblooncards.png|Placing a Bloon Send from a card. Sendtowercards.png|Placing a tower from a card. Towerfreezeeffectcard.png|Monkey Chill effect on the right player Cards1.png|All cards (part 1). Cards2.png|All cards (part 2). Cards3.png|All cards (part 3). Cards4.png|All cards (part 4). Cards5.png|All cards (part 5). Cards6.png|All cards (part 6). Cards7.png|All cards (part 7). Cards8.png|All cards (part 8). Cards9.png|All cards (part 9). Cards10.png|All cards (part 10). ONELIFE.PNG|One life left?! Prepare cards.png|Preparing Card Battles Cards Card Dart Monkey 0-0.png|0-0 Dart Monkey Card/x50 Grouped Reds Card. Card Tack Shooter 0-0.png|0-0 Tack Shooter Card/x50 Spaced Blues Card. Card Glue Gunner 2-0.png|2-0 Glue Gunner Card/x40 Grouped Red Bloons Card. Card Monkey Sub 1-0.png|1-0 Monkey Sub Card/x100 Grouped Reds Card. Card Dart Monkey 2-3.png|2-3 Dart Monkey Card/x20 Grouped Zebras Card. Card Ninja Monkey 1-1.png|1-1 Ninja Monkey Card/x55 Grouped Blues Card. Card Monkey Engineer 1-0.png|1-0 Sentry Gun Card/x45 Spaced Blues Card. Card Bloonchipper 2-0.png|2-0 Bloonchipper Card/x80 Grouped Reds Card. Card Monkey Sub 2-1.png|2-1 Monkey Sub Card/x70 Grouped Blues Card. Card Dart Monkey 4-0.png|4-0 Dart Monkey (Juggernaut) Card/x6 Spaced Leads Card. Card Sniper Monkey 2-1.png|2-1 Sniper Monkey Card/x6 Spaced Regen Leads Card. Card Boomerang 3-0.png|3-0 Glaive Ricochet Card/x20 Spaced Blacks Card. Card Tack Shooter 2-4.png|2-4 Tack Shooter (Blade Maelstrom) Card/x9 Grouped Camo Regen Zebras Card. Card Dart Monkey 2-4.png|2-4 Dart Monkey Card/x3 Grouped BFBs Card. Card Boomerang 2-3.png Card Ace 0-4.png card Boomerang 3-0.png Card Dartling 1-1.png card Dartling 3-1.png Card Engineer 2-1.png Card Factory 0-0.png Card Farm 2-0.png Card Farm 3-0.png Card Ninja 1-3.png Card Ninja 2-2.png Card Wizard 2-2.png Card Wizard 3-0.png Trivia * Sniper Monkey, Ice Tower, Glue Gunner, Mortar Tower, Bloonchipper, and COBRA have not been added when Card Battles first came out. ** However, Sniper Monkey, Ice Tower, Glue Gunner, Mortar Tower and Bloonchipper have all been added as Veteran Cards. *** This leaves COBRA without a single card. * Chain Lightning actually pops 1 layer of bloons, and does 2 damage to Ceramic Bloons and above. * It appears that kidnap cannot be used on the Temple of the Monkey God. ** It used to steal Temples when the card was newly released and playable, but it was patched in an update by secret. *There is a default Battle Card setup for all players who started their first Card Battle. The default card set is: **0-0 Dart Monkey/x50 Grouped Reds **2-3 Dart Monkey/x20 Grouped Zebras **4-0 Dart Monkey/x6 Spaced Leads **3-0 Tack Shooter/x50 Grouped Greens **0-0 Bomb Tower/x25 Spaced Blacks **3-0 Bomb Tower/x40 Spaced Pinks **2-3 Bomb Tower/x1 MOAB **1-1 Monkey Ace/x30 Spaced Regrow Whites **1-1 Monkey Apprentice/x35 Grouped Yellows **2-2 Monkey Apprentice/x6 Spaced Leads **3-0 Monkey Apprentice/x1 BFB **1-1 Ninja Monkey/x55 Grouped Blues **2-2 Boomerang Thrower/x120 Grouped Blues **3-0 Boomerang Thrower/x20 Spaced Blacks **0-0 Spike Factory/x100 Grouped Reds *There are never any 0-1 or 0-2 tower cards in the entire set of cards so far. *Cooldown for discarding a card is 4 seconds. *The Juggerlanche power card is affected by the Christmas Dart Monkey tower skin. Please update as time passes by and only add cards that are confirmed! Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Battle Types Category:Card Battles